Problem: $ (62 \div -5) \div -4 $
Answer: $ = 62 \div (-5 \times -4)$ $ = 62 \div 20$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div20={0}\text{ or }20\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{62}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${62}\div20={3}\text{ or }20\times{3} = {60}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${20}\div20={1}\text{ or }20\times{1} = {20}$ $62 \div 20 = 3.1$